


Hand me downs

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: An uninvited guest takes to borrowing Owen's clothes.
Relationships: Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato
Kudos: 8
Collections: fic_promptly Fills 2016





	Hand me downs

'Tosh, have you seen my pair of trainers?' Owen asked.

'I don't know. Where did you leave them?'

'I thought they were in the wardrobe, but maybe I left them in the hall.'

'Did you check the hall?'

'Yeah, they're not there either.'

Tosh was busy replacing the bathroom towels with fresh ones from the linen cupboard. Piling up the bundle of old towels destined for the wash, she carried them to the laundry, nearly tripping over the black Labrador which was lying in there. 'Oh, Buddy!' she scolded. 'Shoo!'

As she loaded the towels into the hamper, she saw what Buddy had in his mouth. Owen's trainer, chewed to bits. 'Bad dog,' she said, pulling it from his mouth. He gave her a sad look and she eyed off the shoe, realising it was beyond saving and gave it back to him.

'I found your trainers, Owen. But you're not going to be happy.'

'Why's that?' he said, appearing in the laundry doorway, seeing it for himself. 'Bloody mangy mutt! Why did we suddenly agreed to pet sit Jack's stupid dog anyway?'

'Because neither of them have had a holiday for two years and Ianto's sister is allergic to dogs.'

'Wretched creature,' he said as Buddy happily chewed what was left of the right shoe.

'That'll teach you not to leave your stuff just lying around,' Tosh said.

'Well, I expect Jack to reimburse us the cost of dog food and buy me two new pairs of new shoes.'


End file.
